


Purity

by YNado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Mild Gore, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNado/pseuds/YNado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, I don't do happy?<br/>Lucifer's mate died in the future and her body came back. He just knew it was those humans! Speaking of which, there was one now, the filthy creatures. Lets see what I can do with that snake...<br/>One of those stories that has memories that move back in time as you read them.<br/>Also, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

Heaven was bright and lovely, filled with the singing angels, but all Lucifer saw was black and red, all he heard was the screaming in his mind. He stood over the form of a dead angel. She had been in the future when she was killed.

 The healer in charge if her body was talking, but Lucifer heard nothing but little snippets, "scar was reopened...burns are from impure beings..." and other things. But all he knew was the angel-Cyriel,angel of the dawn, purest being in heaven besides the father, and his mate- was dead, and most likely by the future humans she loved.

Her one remaining wing had burn marks, like if she had struggled against the 'impure' being and brushed it against it. Her arms had hand prints burned on them where the human- he just knew it was one of those filthy creatures, probably the same one that ripped her other wing off!- had grabbed her. Similar marks were an her neck and face. The smooth scar on her back from her lost wing was ripped open and had bleed a lot before she died.

Lucifer was growling, unable to stand the sight of his precious, pure mate any longer he stormed off, seeing only red. When his vision cleared a little he felt a twist of something he has never felt before, below him, looking up at the forbidden fruit was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Does a ofc count as a major character? I'll add more tags as I go.  
> Edit- Hey, all! I do have this story written, but it is on a device that died.... I am trying to find it again... It is NOT forgotten, merely misplaced.


End file.
